Reaper
by LiveLoveWrite-93
Summary: Death has seemed to follow our heroes and during the battle of New York they witness a young woman do something extraordinary. Fate intervenes & she has no choice but to become apart of the team where she falls for him. When a new enemy emerges intent on using her to create destruction will the Avengers be able to stop them and save her? Or is our world doomed to be reaped? TONY/OC
1. Afraid

**Ok so I realize that this has become a problem. The constant rewriting of one chapter. I get it I do. But I wasn't happy the first time or the second time and call me a perfectionist but I just had to get it right. I started out with an idea and a desire to write an Avengers fic that centered on my personal favorite Mr. Stark himself. After combing through fanfiction I was dismayed to find that there were not many Stark/OC so I thought I would help the cause. I am a fan of Pepperony I really am but sometimes I like to shake it up.**

 **Anyway this story features my OC and her role within the Avengers. The first couple of chapters are going to be character set up and such but then I promise it will get good.**

 **The timeline is obviously right after New York and before Iron Man 3 and Captain America Winter Soldier.**

 **My OC is going to be Tony/OC/Steve but I might just come up with a genius idea to make everyone happy… Reaper will also be Clintasha, Jane/Thor, and some possible appearances from the God of Mischief himself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MARVEL or anything you recognize just my OC.**

* * *

 **Reaper**

 _There is no fair. There is no justice. There is just me._

 _-Death_

* * *

 _AFRAID-THE NEIGHBORHOOD_

* * *

New york city was burning.

The air was choked with hot ash and debris fell from the darkened sky.

The sounds of the dying pierced through the tremendous noise of destruction.

And at the center of it all were Earth's mightiest heroes.

"There's too many of them we need a plan!" A desperate Tony Stark called towards the others as he fought another disgusting member of the Chitari army. Why did they think they were strong enough to fight a whole fucking army! He powered up his blaster and felt momentarily satisfied when he heard the final shriek of his opponent. But just as he killed one there were five more to take its place.

Steve Rodgers wasn't fairing any better his suit sported six gaping holes with fresh blood some deeper than others. The Chitari quickly picked up on this weakness and purposefully targeted his already wounded areas. He had no excess energy to respond to Stark's statement and could only just keep himself from being impaled by the armies sharp spears.

Stark glanced over to see Natasha and Clint fighting back to back. Natasha's left arm held to her body protectively while Clint had a long jagged gash over his right eye cutting through his dark brow.

Thor stood to Tony's left and swung Mijinor like a baseball bat knocking the ugly creatures high into the sky. At first glance he didn't seem effected but looking closer at his armor a dark stain bloomed just below his ribcage. The Thunder God was bleeding out.

That left Banner who had morphed into the Hulk who was taking out as many Chitari as he could get his giant green fists around. Having found a supported outlet for his anger it didn't look like the Hulk was in any trouble at all.

"Capt. I hate to say this…I mean I _really_ hate to say this but I agree with Stark!" Yelled Natasha as she thrust her heeled boot into the gut of an enemy spilling purple viscous fluid. The Captain could only nod wondering if there was a way they could retreat and regroup without letting the good state of New York down or worse.

"If we leave now then York of New will be lost my brother will be victorious!" Shouted Thor his blonde brows set heavily over his gaze at the rest of the team.

"If we _don't_ leave then the world will be lost!" Tony exclaimed.

Clint nodded and shot off a few arrow bombs to distract the oncoming horde. Under the cover of smoke and explosions the Avengers ducked quickly into an overturned tourism bus. For a second they just sat there panting and regaining their breath.

"Hey guys? Who the hell is that?" Clint asked staring at the lone figure who had just walked onto the battlefield.

"Someone with a death wish" scoffed a stunned Tony.

"We have to save them!" Cried out Steve and he rushed out of the hideout to save the unfortunate person.

But that person didn't exactly need saving because a second later the whole troop of invading Chitari fell to the ground including one of the giant behemoths which crashed into an abandoned Starbucks.

"Avengers it looks like we got our second wind!" Steve declared and led the renewed team back into the melee.

* * *

The young women watched nervously as Iron Man hurtled from the sky his suit darkened and cracked. Her worry dissipated when she saw the Hulk scale a nearby building and safely catch the falling billionaire.

Her pale lips curved into an uneasy smile before she hissed through her teeth at the sudden pain that enveloped her right leg. There were deep winding lacerations that cut through her jeans and started at her hip and ended at her calf.

She looked down at the triumphant Avengers once more but saw that they were gone. She swiveled her head and came face to face with Captain America himself.

"Who are you?" He asked his mask had come off during the fighting and she could see the cuts that marred his famously handsome face. Her pupils widened and Steve noticed that her irises were a unique lavender. She turned quickly to run but her face drained of color and her legs gave out beneath her. The soldier furrowed his brow as he bent down just in time to catch her as she collapsed.

* * *

 _I can't move… There is a high pitched sound emanating within the room. I realize a moment later it's my mother screaming._

 _I open my mouth to ask her why, but no voice can be heard._

 _It's like someone hijacked my body and all I could do was watch._

 _Looking around the room I recognize it as my little brother's. The walls painted a deep green the space lined with colorful dinosaurs bordering the ceiling. Shelves stacked with books, toys and family photos of the beach and Disneyland._

 _I know something isn't right but yet I can't seem to grasp what._

 _My mother continues to scream hysterically bent awkwardly over a body on the floor._

 _Then with a sudden wicked clarity I know._

* * *

"No!" my scream rips out of me as I strain against the covers of my bed. They hold firm and I feel my skin bruise by their rough texture.

But I'm not in my bed.

Whipping my head up I am blinded by a large surgical light that makes spots appear in my vision. I realize that my covers are hard leather straps that were fastened tightly over my upper body and ankles. Feeling the panic well up in my chest I continue to fight and thrash in my bindings.

"JARVIS help out our new friend" A man's voice says before a robotic arm shoots forward and injects my shoulder with a thin needle. The world begins to fade as the drugs seep into my system and the panic ebbs into nothing.

* * *

"Of course she's staying here capsicle! Why the hell not?" Tony grumbled as he bent over one of JARVIS's monitors to check on the unconscious chick. He had been a little more than displeased when after falling from goddamn space he now had to play doctor. Really all he wanted to do was eat some damn shwarma and sleep for the next week. Pepper had called him frantic about missing his _final_ words and had promised a vacation somewhere tropical and far away from giant whale monsters from space.

But _now_ he had to stay here and figure out what the hell was wrong with miss passed out with her shoes on…

"Because Stark she needs medical attention and" Steve was cut off once again.

"Well she's getting a whole lot of attention besides Banner is a freaking doctor. I don't want to deal with Shield or god forbid the government right now." Tony bit back.

"He's right Steve I am a doctor and also the hospitals will be flooded right now with people who were caught up in the invasion" Bruce the voice of reason interjected before Steve could continue. Steve shut his mouth and nodded realizing that the man had a point but refused to admit that Tony was right out loud.

"See Mr. Green agrees with me" Tony couldn't resist saying. Natasha just rolled her eyes and continued to tend to Clint's bleeding head. Clint had already fixed her dislocated shoulder and was now sitting impatiently while Natasha bandaged him up.

One of the machines hooked up to the girl started beeping erratically the monitor jumping as her vitals crashed. "Jarvis protocol 415" Tony barked out his face set.

"Quickly we need to stabilize her. Jarvis I need a charge on my count. Ready…1…2…3 clear!" Bruce connected the paddles to the young women's body with a surge of power. "Again! 1…2…3 clear!"

Her vitals came back on the screen and her heart rate slowly leveled. "Like I said plenty attention" Tony quipped.

The girl had become somewhat of an enigma to the billionaire genius. She had caused some sort of mass extermination with the Chitari and had seemed relatively untouched by the exchange. However moments after the battle ended Captain America himself came charging up with her unconscious and severely wounded in his arms. Her leg was sporting a fresh injury that seemed to wrap around from her lower leg to the base of her hip. Losing blood at an alarming speed the Avengers quickly rushed her to the remains of the Stark tower and set her up in the miraculously untouched medical ward.

So far she had woken up three times screaming and thrashing before JARVIS sedated her and her heart has failed at least twice in the last four hours. It was becoming increasingly frustrating to the two scientists that they could not seem to find an answer.

"You're sure that she was the figure we saw neutralize the Chitari?" Natasha questioned Steve once more as they all sat around the remains of Stark's living room.

"Like I said I would bet my shield on it mam" Steve responded from where he sat on the sill of one of the only intact windows left.

"Then how did she become so violently injured when nothing had touched her?" Bruce asked as he attempted to move a few pieces of rubble off of the pillow beside him. "Her right leg has multiple lacerations and her tendons have been completely severed. As well as experiencing vasovagal syncope."

"Also and this is just my own curiosity but why did she swoon when you found her? I mean really if anyone should be swooned over it's definitely me." Tony said while dodging a piece of his crumbled building thrown by Barton.

"Shut up Stark"

"It's a valid question birdbrain and could we all just try not to destroy our future clubhouse even more than it already is that would be awesome" Tony deadpanned.

"Look I don't know how she got hurt, or why she uh fainted" Steve faltered slightly "but I know that she is one of the reasons why we were able to defeat Loki. And I don't know about you but I want to know why and I also would like to thank her" Steve declared to the room.

"I _would also_ like to know _why_ and I'm sure so will Fury" Natasha replied. Clint and Bruce just nodded while Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well Sleeping Beauty has to wake up first before we get any answers and that might be difficult if she crashes on us again" Tony drawled. He glanced at one of his Starkpads (suck it apple) to check on her vitals and was pleased to see there was no flat line. Then although the playboy will never admit it. He realized a full thirty seconds later that the reason why there was no flat line was because the monitor had been shut off and the patient was gone. "Guys…I think someone just broke the spell".

"What the hell are you talking about Stark?" Clint asked slightly annoyed that he couldn't just speak like a normal person.

"She's gone Legolas which means she's awake".

* * *

I don't know how long I was strapped to that table, but my leg had mostly healed and my back ached furiously so I assumed a few hours.

It had taken me four tries to extricate myself from the lab. Not exactly a personal best. I was able to reach the robotic arm as it tried to stab me again and with the help of the sharp needle I had maneuvered out of the harness.

Now leaning heavily against a tanned wall I limped away from the commotion I started. In order to escape without being immediately pursued I had to damage the circuit board of the robot which caused the thing to malfunction and begin damaging everything in sight. The perfect distraction for my captors.

I didn't remember much accept the horrifying invasion, people without their limbs in the street, and a blonde blue eyed man holding me. Shaking my head I tried to remember further but was only met with pain.

Great now I could add a headache to my rapidly growing list of grievances.

"Sir the runaway patient is making her way to the third level kitchen in the main hallway" a British disembodied voice intoned from above me.

Cursing every robot I could think of I picked up my pace.

"Not so fast Prison Break"

Shit.

The Avengers had appeared through the doorway trapping me. Natasha and Clint both had guns leveled at my head. While Steve and Bruce moved to block the way I just came. Tony just stood there a grin on his smug face with a hint of laughter in his eyes.

I was screwed.

* * *

 **Ok so that is probably going to be the one I keep *fingers crossed*. Just so you know vasovagal syncope is not a fun time (I know I've experienced it before) it just means suddenly losing consciousness for no apparent reason. Also I hope I was able to articulate the extent of her injuries if not I'm sorry I'm a psych major not a med student. Most of this stuff will come from google. :P**

 **I am currently looking for a beta so if you want to be my grammar nazi than please pm me.**

 **If you like it, hate it, gotta have it, love it (I think those are Cold stone sizes) then PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **FEEDBACK is appreciated.**

 **I will happily hand out pop tarts. "What do you mean you ate them all" "But Thor they were meant for my reviewers-" "Yes I know you are powerless against their icing" SIGH "Yes I'll go get more…"**


	2. No Way

**Thank you to my first reviewer Strawberry Rocket as well as my favoriters and followers out there. I know what I want out of this story and I have a pretty good grasp on the characters but I'm still figuring out exactly how everything is going to play out. Normally I construct an outline and follow it but for some reason I just can't get a clear path in my head. So I'm letting the characters lead… So I'll put my trust in them and you can put your trust in me and we will all walk off a cliff together! :)**

 **The Chapter titles will be the song that pairs with it. Chapter 1 was Afraid by the Neighborhood. Etc etc.. Got it? Great.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MARVEL or anything you recognize. I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **NO WAY-THE NAKED AND FAMOUS**

* * *

"Like I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted" Tony took a moment to glare at Captain America before continuing. "We just want to know who the hell you are and also how you did that neat party trick?" He was standing with his arms crossed and leaning against the counter.

The other Avengers were all scattered around the room attempting to look at ease when really they had the stranger surrounded.

At first the chick just stood there in some form of shock. Clint had thought maybe she hit her head when she passed out or she wasn't the brightest crayon in box. He had his gun poised even though his arm ached from his crash earlier. Why couldn't he just catch a damn break already?

After a few awkward minutes Steve had realized that the situation was not improving. The young woman looked truly petrified and didn't seem like she could speak let alone articulate a sentence. So being the gentleman he was raised to be he had ordered Natasha and Clint to lower their weapons. They reluctantly complied but not without a warning look from the fiery redheaded assassin.

It took some coaxing but eventually all of the Avengers were somewhat more comfortable and the young lady had taken a seat in the half destroyed armchair.

She looked nervous and pale which caused Bruce's nurturing side to retrieve a blanket and toss it to her. She looked up and met his kind eyes and nodded her thanks.

"I'm not…your enemy" She finally said in a soft hoarse voice. "But I'm also not a" she sighed and seemed to slump further down "a hero."

"Then what are you-" Stark started to ask but was cut off by Rogers.

"Why don't you think you're a hero? You assisted us during the battle of New York and probably saved a lot of people." His eyebrows were pulled together and his blue eyes shone with confusion.

She simply shrugged in response.

* * *

"Like I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted" Tony took a moment to glare at Captain America before continuing. "We just want to know who the hell you are and also how you did that neat party trick?" He was standing with his arms crossed and leaning against the counter.

"Well my name is Scarlett Marcella it's _nice_ to meet you" I deadpanned because it sure as hell were many things but right now nice wasn't one of them. "That party trick is something I can do. Not the only thing I can do. But easily one of the most destructive and… effective. I realized I could stay inside that little grocery store or I could go outside and make a difference…obviously you all know what I chose."

"Processing that I'm still trying to understand the extensive injuries you acquired would you mind elaborating?" Bruce asked earnestly.

"It just happens sometimes" I wave it off. They might be Earth's mightiest but that doesn't mean I trust them with information about my weaknesses. Bruce looked disappointed and I let the twinge of guilt not effect the bored look on my face.

"Yeah it's always just a minor annoyance when your heart stops a few times…what a drag" Tony snarked in defense of Bruce. I raised my brow at the billionaire.

"Totally and you wouldn't know anything about compromised hearts right Mr. Stark?" I bit back and noted with sick satisfaction at the quick flash in his eyes.

"Well at least I have one babe" he responded dryly.

"Um I just want to say that even though you're not… _happy_ about being here that on behalf of the Avengers and Shield…thank you miss Marcella" Steve declared attempting the diffuse the tension between Stark and I.

"Yeah yeah you're welcome and I'm just thrilled to be here" I had had enough time to read the situation and these people and have come to the conclusion that for me to leave I would have to be callus. A part that I can play flawlessly. "And you would think that I after helping you guys out that I wouldn't be treated like a damn criminal."

"We did save your life after he brought you back" Natasha who hadn't spoken yet practically sneered at me. "You wield a complex and detrimental power and for some reason we just discovered you exist."

"Also bringing you in for a _talk_ with our director has become a priority" Clint finished his hand casually slung in his pocket although the threat was evident since that same pocket held his pistol.

"Sorry to inconvenience you but looks like you're staying here for the night sunshine" Stark drawled. "Jarvis please set up a room and make sure it's _extra_ cozy."

"Right away Sir" the treacherous bot intoned back.

"Nope I don't think so" I said in a mocking disinterested tone. Then everything seemed to happen at once as chaos erupted.

* * *

"Nope I don't think so" the annoying chick remarked flippantly. She stood up and turned to leave with a dismissive swish of her hair when Steve reached out to grasp her arm and began to scream. Instantly I jumped to capsicle's defense as he writhed and tried to pry his arm off of her. Natasha had shot up and had jammed her fist hard into the girls kidney and began screaming too!

What the actual fuck?!

Clint, Bruce, and I stopped and stared at each other in horror as our teammates flailed in their entrapment trying to escape the invisible force.

"Jarvis scan them and tell me what the hell is going on?" I shot out at my A.I as I circled the group. I noticed that Scarlett also looked like she was in pain her jaw clenched.

"Tony what's happening what should I do? Tell me something!" Clint yelled his eyes wild with confusion and anger.

"Sir it looks like miss Scarlett is administering a ionic pulse that is causing the energy of miss Romanov and Mr. Rogers to scramble. Their neurons are firing at such a rapid rate it is causing them to manifest pain. However their scans show that there is no physical damage." Jarvis responded quickly.

Wait then that means that they are not really experiencing pain?

"They aren't experiencing any damaging pain it's psychological!" I shout out in realization. "Jarvis how do I stop the process without harming them?"

"I believe a burst of controlled electricity will terminate the pulse." I just nodded and ran over to Clint's arrows and grabbed the electrically charged one and threw it at Clint. He caught it and quickly connected it to Scarlett's bare shoulder causing the girl to spasm and drop. Steve and Natasha both collapsed to the ground breathing heavily their hands numb.

"What the actual fuck was that?" I exclaimed starring down at the yet again unconscious girl. How the hell had I gone from fighting aliens and gods to dealing with moody chicks that zapped people?

Natasha had recovered and was being helped up by Clint. "I don't know what she just did but I'm going to kill her" she growled darkly. Steve who recovered a second before the spider was starring at disbelief and partial fear at Scarlett.

"What happened to you two?" Bruce inquired as he checked them out for injuries.

"I don't really know one minute I'm grabbing her arm the next it feels like my hand is on fire then the feeling moves to my body and all I remember is pain" Steve rushes out. While Natasha nods in agreement.

"Jarvis scanned you and said that Scarlett over there was creating an ionic pulse that was causing your energy to scramble. That then caused your neurons to fire like crazy which made your brain _think_ you were feeling pain when really you were perfectly fine" I supplied the group with the jargon that Jarvis had discovered. I planned to go back later and look at the footage and the readings to further investigate.

"Ohh fuck" Scarlett moaned from her position on the floor which made all of us switch to attack mode. Seriously she just fried the crap out of Black Widow and Captain America we needed to be alert.

Afraid to touch her we just surrounded the freaky chick and Clint and Natasha once again pulled their guns. Although this time Spangles didn't object. Natasha bared her teeth and pulled the trigger shooting at Scarlett's knee…Yeah don't piss off the Black Widow…

But without a sound somehow Scarlett flipped just in time to avoid the bullet and knocked the gun out of the completely shocked redhead's hand. Natasha could only gape at her.

"Shit" Scarlett cursed her eyes lit up with understanding. She knew what just happened which meant that this had probably happened before.

"Care to share with the class" I questioned her sarcastically.

"This isn't show and tell Tony she just attacked two Avengers!" Cappy yelled at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Cap I know I was there. But something freaky just went down and she knows what. So being a genius I don't like not knowing things it's not really my style" I responded with a smirk. Even when I was unsettled I still had time to bother miss America.

"Uh I'm sorry about that but you startled me and who grabs someone anyway?!" Scarlett exclaims looking extremely flustered. "I didn't mean to… _hurt …_ any of you. I just wanted to leave before something like that…ugh." She groaned again her head falling into her hands. "I'm not a hero ok? I hope you all can see that now."

"Well I just saw some crazy shit go down so hero or not you're not going anywhere zappy" I told the upset girl. "And now you're room is going to be extra _extra_ cozy."

"Cozy meaning secure" Birdboy growled at her his arm still protectively over Natasha's shoulders.

"M'am I'll be escorting you" Rogers told Scarlett and ushered her out of the room. I watched them retreat knowing Jarvis would lead them to the most secure room in the tower but still I felt unease. Scarlett had just solidified her title as an enigma and easily became the most interesting person here. Which was impressive since her competition were two master assassins, a super soldier, a doctor who turns into a giant green rage monster, and of course myself..Iron Man.

"Jarvis find out everything there is to know about Scarlett Marcella I want it all."

* * *

 **Ok so now there's a little more on my OC aka Scarlett Marcella (march-ella). Her ability will come out later but I'm sure a few of you will be able to guess what's going on. Poor Tony hates not being in the know. :) Anyways I don't know when I'll be updating but I will say it won't be more than a two week wait. Also seeing reviews definitely inspires me to write faster (just saying).**

 **Also I'm still looking for the beta to my alpha? :D**

 **Please REVIEW I will give you all virtual Metallica T-Shirts from Tony's beloved collection. "Oh come on you can just buy more Mr. Billionaire!"**


End file.
